


Blurred Vision

by staryclown



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this will be done in short chaptered updates, you can stay mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryclown/pseuds/staryclown
Summary: Why did he have to yell at the demons that were on his front lawn? He should've just left them alone.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Everyone
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Sight of: Stories





	1. Bothersome

mark was normal. as normal as a gifted could be, that is. 

he lived in a nice enough house, with six other people. he worked. he took online classes. he spent time with friends, he beat away the little bothersome demons that for some reason, loved jacksons room. 

he knew he shouldve ignored the....things that were on the front lawn, one day. but instead he yelled, shouted for them to clear off. 

he was just smiled at, by the one whos jaw was sharp, with flaming red hair whipped away from his face, and spines jutting from almost every possible inch of his body. his shoulders, stomach, and back were covered. they even caged his neck. his arms had them, and a pair of spikes jutted from his cheeks, cruely framing his mouth like a spiders. he didnt like that one. 

he didnt like any of them. not the huge one, whos wings looked like they could dwarf him, thick horns the size of his forearm and jet black hair hung over his eyes. he felt like he didnt want to see that ones eyes. 

he didnt like the one with big horns, that had all those thin whip-like tails wagging lazily, and an extra mouth on his stomach that was panting. he felt like he had more, somewhere.

nor was he fond of the short looking one, with his big dog-like mouth lined with teeth. and the way he liked to stay crouched to hide his real height, his downward curved horns and the thin clawed fingers he sported. 

he absolutely hated the tall one sprawled out in the grass, that had four spindly horns and a thick tail that split into two, with inhuman legs ending in hooves. he couldve sworn he saw mouths on his tail.

he didnt like the one petting the tail mouthed one, who himself had too wide of a mouth, with short little horns poking past his hair, and all those purely black black eyes. he counted at least fifteen. 

so mark shut his window, and yanked his curtains closed, hiding his room from view. he didnt want to look at them anymore. he figured they'd go away. 

what would a group of demons want from him?


	2. Sickening

he soon found out they wanted...a lot of things from him. they set into the house that night, laying claim to the rooms of marks poor, unaware housemates. 

he was glad none of them had the sight. at first, at least. 

they made the house their own home, uncaring the affects it was having on mark and his friends. 

the red haired one settled into bambams room. 

the big one took to jaebums room, practically shutting himself in there permanently.

the one with the extra mouth stayed in jacksons room. the little minor demons in there must've met their end to his stomach. he heard them screeching. 

the one with the dog-like mouth wormed into jinyoungs room.

that tall and unsettling one, and the many eyed one, settled into the room yugyeom and youngjae shared, seemingly wanting to stay together. 

and he hated it all. he hated that they had waltzed into his home, and hated the fact that they were ruining the relative peace he had managed to get. 

mark didnt like his "gift." he didnt like how people treated him differently for it, and he especially wasnt fond of how he could see all these stupid demons and spirits, and god knows what else hes seen over time. 

and he was worried. worried because, the longer that these things were staying in the house, the worse everyone seemed to be.

none of them, for the past year, had never been in the best of health (mentally or physically), what with jacksons constant and unfortunate stomach bugs, or yugyeoms constant migraines. 

jinyoung always seemed to have a nasty cold, while jaebum seemed quieter than when they first moved in, shutting himself completely into his room to do god knows what. he never told, and barely ate. 

youngjae had been having trouble with keeping food down, but no doctor could ever find a problem with him. and they had to keep close track of bambam, (mark did it, really) because of his...harmful habits. 

and because of all this, marks health had been deteriorating, as he was the only one well enough to take care of everyone and everything. 

mark hated to admit it, but all six of these demons looked unsettingly and almost sickeningly similar to his friends. more specifically, the ones they....shared rooms with.

yet either way, six demons didnt help anyones conditions at all.


	3. Tension

it was awful. what happened to them was downright awful. 

it had been a few months since the demons had taken up residence in mark's shared home, and while those months had been bad....mark wasnt ready for what he found one night, after coming home from work.

he saw bambam first. sitting in the kitchen. he looked fine. he actually looked better than he had in months. he looked alive, he was dressed well. 

but it was too quiet. he couldnt hear any coughs, any sniffles. no sounds from yugyeoms room, where he would usually be playing videogames on a day like this. he hadnt had migraine trouble yet. he couldnt hear tell-tale sounds of vomiting coming from jacksons room when he passed by it. 

he couldnt hear the sounds of jaebums computer, of him recording and producing. he had been working when he left. 

what was going on?


	4. Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some pretty intense gore and graphic deaths. read at your own risk.

so he decided to check jacksons room, first. and was horrified at what he saw. 

there was blood. everywhere. he could see it, splattered on the wall, soaking a crumpled blanket on the floor. in thick, wide spots across the floor. smeared on jacksons desk. and, jacksons demon- which looked even more like him now- was lounging on the floor, all his mouths grinning. the teeth were bloody. 

he moved on to check the others rooms, body shaking. none of them were any better. 

in jaebums room, he found his body slumped over at his desk, but with his head smashed open. he couldnt look, but he had a feeling his brain wasnt there. his demon sat watching from the bed. he looked like jaebum too, now.

he walked on.

in jinyoungs room, he found...something. he knew, logically, that it had to be jinyoung. but....it was unrecognizable. limbs, big and small, strewn around. chunks of flesh, all torn and ripped away from the body. there was...half eaten organs laying around.   
he could hear laughter from the closet.

he stumbled to the next room.

in youngjae and yugyeoms room, he found their bodies, hung up on the cieling fan. but not by rope. they had their intestines cut out of them, wrapped around their necks and strung under their armpits.   
their demons were giggling, pointing and whispering at mark as he cried.

he found bambams room....empty. devoid of blood. it made sense, really. he had seen him in the kitchen. but his demon wasnt with him. it wasnt in the room either. 

why was bambam left alone, and everyone else....slaughtered?

but the question hurt his head. everything hurt his head, really. the lights, the loud laughter from yugyeom and youngjaes...former room. his own racing thoughts. his nails, digging into the skin of his arms. 

his stomach hurt, as he replayed everything in his head. the bodies. the blood. the guts. their laughter was deafening. shrill. he felt like everything was caving in, and he collapsed to the floor.

he managed to crawl to bambams wastebasket, and heaved into it, gagging and crying harder. 

the bile that came up with it hurt. his eyes hurt, they stung with his tears. each panicked and shaky breath felt like it was raking claws into his chest. he couldve sworn he felt the blood soaking into his clothes. but that couldn't be right.

yet something that didnt hurt, was the gentle hand on his back.


End file.
